Retail establishments often make use of hanging posters or signs to advertise products, such as to draw customer attention to a particular location in the store. In some instances, the signs are simply posters that are printed on opposite sides of a poster board or paper which may be secured to a wall or window area or which may be suspended from the ceiling. Such conventional signs must be strategically positioned within a store so as to be readily viewable by customers. As such signs generally include advertising on only two sides, and the advertising is displayed in opposite directions, a limited field of visual display is created.
In alternative displays designed to overcome the shortcomings of two-sided posters, three-dimensional hanging signs having a plurality of panels permitting viewing from various viewing angles within a store have been proposed. Such three-dimensional signs can be supplied to a point of sale pre-assembled, or may include a plurality of parts that may require difficult manipulation of plural attachment locations between the parts to assemble. Additionally, shipping costs for three-dimensional sign structures, or kits for forming the signs, can operate as a disincentive for utilizing the full potential of providing such signs to a retail environment. Specifically, in addition a basic shipping cost, shipping carriers often assess a surcharge for shipping oversized packages, such that sign panel size or overall sign size, e.g., length and/or width, may be limited by a requirement to select the final dimensions of the sign to fit within the predetermined packaging dimensions set by the carrier. Alternatively, larger signage may necessitate use of larger/oversized shipping containers with associated higher shipping costs. Hence, there is a continuing need for display signage that provide a large presence in a store, can be economically shipped, and can be readily set up at a point of sale to provide an attractive display appearance.